A user guide and manuel for your new Mimi F Jones Unit!
by Andrina-Lapland
Summary: So, my second manuel for an OC! This time, it's homestuck! Also, Mimi is a human!


Mimi Jones Unit: User Guide and Manual

Congratulations, you have purchased your very own Mimi unit! To ensure that you are not bludgeoned to death, we here at Homestuck Co. have provided you with this manual.

General Information

Name:

Mimi Jones. Will respond to 'Mimi', 'Mi', 'Dictionary', 'Karkat's Girl', 'Game Ruler', 'Shorty', and 'Weirdo', but will respond negatively to the last two.

Age:

Manufactured to look 15 years of age.

Place of Manufacture:

Homestuck Co., America Division

Height:

5'5''

Weight:

115 lbs

Your Unit Comes with the Following:

-**One (1) **set of glasses

-**Thirteen (13) **pairs of sweaters

-**One (1) **Tavros Plushie

-**One (1) **Map of the World

-**One (1) **Karkat Plushie

-**One (1) **Nepeta Plushie

-**Two (2) **Candy Bars

\- **One (1) **Vanilla Cake

\- **One (1) **Chocolate Cake

\- **One (1) **Strawberry Cake

Removal of Your Mimi Unit from Packaging

Mimi units are pretty calm, and unless a cake or plushie was messed up during package removal, she will not attack you. However, we have a few suggestions for you to safely remove and activate your Mimi unit in this manual:

Slowly and carefully open the lid and greet Mimi. Unless she's sleeping, but will awake and allow you to reprogram her.

If you have a **_Karkat _**unit, you can have him open the box and yell for your Mimi unit to "get off her lazy ass". Mimi, if she's napping, will wake up sleepily and pout at Karkat and complain about waking her up.

Lay the Karkat Plushie near the box. Duck and cover behind a large piece of solid furniture as Mimi will rip apart the box to obtain the doll and start cuddling with it. **Note: Unit Co. is not responsible for any damaged property or physical damage caused by a Karkat-crazed Mimi unit.**

Say very loudly, "Karkat is dressed up as a Neko Butler!" Mimi will leap from the box and hug you wildly. **Another Note: Unit Co. is also not responsible for any fangasms, nosebleeds, or broken ribs due to an excited Mimi.**

Reprogramming

Upon the activation of your Mimi unit, she will come with the following modes:

(default)

2.

__Grumpy (default)__

3.

__Happy__

4.

__Seductive__

5.

__Breakdown__

6.

__Mia (locked)__

Calm

**is Mimi's first default mode. In this mode, she's, well, calm. Most of her daily activity will include sleeping, looking for Karkat, and spending time with Nepeta Units. Mimi will keep this mode all the time, except in either **_Mia _**or **_Seductive_**. In addition, Mimi units usually sleep 6-8 hours and spend time with Nepeta for 10-12 hours a day on default.**

Grumpy

**is Mimi's other default mode. In this mode, she's easily angered. If you have a Karkat unit in addition to a Mimi unit, it is wise to leave Mimi in this mode, as she can calm Karkat down in this mode, or at the very least she can restrain him or knock him out. Mimi usually stays in this mode unless she enters **_Happy or Seductive _**mode.**

Happy

****mode is activated when Mimi is very excited. In this mode, she'll usually team up with Nepeta and play pranks on anyone they can find. It's fairly simple to get them out of this mode:****

Get a Karkat Unit to find them out and punish them accordingly after he scares the living crap out of them/her.

Show her a type of cake she hasen't ate in a while. Immediately, she'll stop pranking people and begin eating.

Seductive

**is a very interesting mode for Mimi, as the effects of it really hit hard and fast; Mimi will have small nosebleeds every time she sees a Karkat unit in something revealing, and will constantly be dragging said unit/significant other off to her bedroom. In **_Seductive _**mode, the romantic feelings Mimi has for her target is basically all about lust in this mode. **

Breakdown

**mode is one of our more difficult modes to get Mimi out of. This mode is activated if Mimi had been ignored for twenty-four hours. In this mode, she'll do nothing but cry in a corner…and never leave. In fact, she won't even eat or use the restroom. There is only one way to get Mimi out of this mode that won't result in your death, but it is strongly recommended that you merely let Mimi finish the Breakdown phase. But, if you need to get her out of this mode immediately, you can send a Karkat, Nepeta or Tavros unit to distract her by talking to her. While she's distracted, you can drug her. Please be careful, as Mimi WILL attack you.**

Mia

**mode is Mimi's only locked mode. This mode is only activated if Mimi is angered by a Gamzee unit in sober mode or anything along those lines. This is the only time Mimi will become incredibly violent, and will attack anyone that comes near her. In addition, she will destroy property and throw her plushies at walls, and anyone who tries to comfort her will be sufforcated with cake (the exception being Nepeta). This mode can only be shut off by a Nepeta unit that can calm Mimi down. **

Relationships With Other Units

Karkat: These two are best friends and partners in crime, and many believe that their friendship is much more than merely best-friendhood. Our market research shows that if these two units are kept in the same home, they will ultimately end up in a relationship.

Nepeta: These two units are very good friends, and can become a couple if that is what you wish. Nepeta and Mimi will often exchange toys (though Nepeta is not very interested in many of Mimi's video games except for cat ones).

Gamzee: Mimi doesn't really like Gamzee that much, and will work with Nepeta to try and capture him on several occasions. If she isn't trying to capture him, then she'll spend time pranking him with various plans.

Cleaning

Your Mimi unit is capable of cleaning herself, and doesn't mind if you bathe with her; ideally though, she will either prefer to be alone or with Karkat.

Feeding

Mimi will eat anything, but is very partial to junk food, especially cake.

Rest

Mimi units sleep cycles depend on what type of cake she has and how much. She sleeps more than most humans.

Frequently Asked Questions

Q: My Mimi unit is freaking out because I don't have any cake! What do I do?!

A: All Mimi units are fierce cake lovers. Unfortunately, we're afraid that you will need to buy cake for her.

Q: Can my Mimi unit get any diseases related to eating so much cake?

A: No; ALL units are created to be immune to diseases and illnesses contracted by normal humans.

Q: Why is Mimi messing with my television and electronics?

A: Mimi has skill in technology, and is pretty good with boosting television quality. Be wary, because occasionaly something might explode while she is working on it.

Troubleshooting

Problem: Your Mimi unit is pacing back and forth and refusing to sleep.

Solution: Most likely, she's being ignored, or, in another case, she's been excessively reading "Hetalia" "Blue Exorsist" or "Black Butler" while eating high levels of sugar. Just take away her manga.

Conclusion

With enough patience, cake and video games, you and your Mimi unit can have a very healthy relationship, whatever it may be. Thank you for purchasing from Homestuck Co. for all of your unit needs!


End file.
